1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric switches, and particularly to electric switches that include mechanical actuators.
2. Technical Background
Electrical switches are used, of course, to control the state of electrical loads such as lighting elements, fans, and other such equipments. Electrical switch units are typically wall mounted in a location that is proximate the load. For example, light switches are usually located at the entry point of a room or a space such that a person entering the room can turn the lights ON before entering. Wall mounted electrical switches often include mechanical actuators such as toggle switch actuators, lever switch actuators, paddle switch actuators, and the like.
Based on consumer taste and convenience, there is a need for a push button actuated electrical switch. The push button switches currently on the market almost always include electronic switch actuators because of the in-out motion of a push switch lends itself to electronic push-button switch actuators rather than mechanical switch actuators. However, electronic switch actuators have drawbacks relative to mechanical switch actuators. They are more expensive, generate more thermal energy (heat), are larger, and are not as robust. What is needed, therefore, is a push button switch that includes a mechanical actuator to mitigate the aforementioned drawbacks.
In one approach that has been considered, a push button actuator is coupled to a rotatable block by a pressure-transmission gear. This approach has several drawbacks associated with it. The pressure-transmission gear is laterally unstable and the interface between the pressure-transmission gear and the rotatable block is prone to being jammed when the user applies downward pressure to the push button actuator. Another drawback to this approach relates to the tendency for contaminants to enter the mechanical switch space and fouling the switch contacts. What is needed, therefore, is a push button switch that includes a mechanical actuator that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
Turning now to another consideration, there are several drawbacks associated with conventional installation methods and conventional protective electrical wiring devices. Conventional protective electrical wiring devices often do not make efficient use of space. In addition, mounting the wiring device's ground strap to the device box is tedious, time consuming, and therefore costly. The same can be said of mounting the cover plate to the electrical wiring device. Moreover, in multi-gang installations, the finished look is often ragged because the plurality of electrical devices and their respective cover plates are typically not in alignment. This misalignment can be, and very often is, in all three dimensions. Retrofitting an electrical installation can also be problematic from the standpoint of the finished look because the device box, or an old work box, may not be precisely aligned to the plane of the wall surface. This is especially true if the wall surface itself is uneven. After remodeling a space, homeowners often seek to replace an existing wall plate with one that better matches the new décor. Thus, a homeowner may inadvisably remove the faceplate cover from an energized wiring device and inadvertently become exposed to a shock hazard from the “hot” electrical wiring.
What is needed therefore is a push-switch with a mechanical switch actuator that addresses the drawbacks articulated above. A switch of this type is also needed that can be employed in a number of different form factors including one suitable for use in a modular framing system such that it does not require fasteners to be securely installed within the device box.